Sweet Apprentice
by d3sTiNy-Ang3l
Summary: Gon and Killua are on the hunt to find Ging.They decide to visit Mito.On the train to Dole, they meet a girl. Killua seems to know her. Who is she? GonXOcXKillua Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! I'm d3sTiNy-Ang3l but you can call me d3sTiNy or destiny. This is my third fanfic after my two songfics. I decided to write this for a while, even though I'm not too clear about it yet. But here is the first chapter, so it might be a bit short. I hope you like it! If there's anything wrong, please tell me so that I can fix it. It might be a bit short, so I'm sorry about that. Thanks for reading and I hope that you like it! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Thanks for all those people who reviewed on my other fanfics- A Little Too Not Over You; Crush: Prequel to A Little Too Not Over You; and Hot Chocolate!**

Ages in story- Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck are 14; my Oc- Aria Benovyk is also 14. When other characters are included; I will list their ages as well.

Oh, and all font in _italic_ are the thoughts of whatever character that is named after the thoughts, or they might just be an emphasis on the word.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER IN ANY WAY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Eh??!! You....... you know Ging?**

"Ah Gon!" Killua said, panting slightly, "Why do you want to look for your father so much?"

"Because," Gon started. But he didn't know what to say. To be honest, he was quite tired too, "I don't know Killua."

Killua raised an eyebrow at Gon. Gon laughed nervously and said, "Well, I just wanted to meet him and see what he's like..."

"Fine..." Killua said. He had nothing better to do anyway.

Gon and Killua had spent the last year and a half looking for Ging and perfecting their Nen abilities. Up till now, Gon had almost perfected all three of his abilities and Killua was able to produce more than a million volts of electricity. Gon had grown much taller, now at 165 cm and was much stronger- he could carry an 18 tonne hunk of either rock or metal. His black hair had grown longer but was still in that spiky cut. His brown eyes were big and he looked very tired. His Nen abilty- the Janken, was almost perfected; rock was completed, scissors was almost completed, but still produced a huge amount of damage and paper was three-quarters finished. All his attacks caused a huge destruction when he accidently blew up half a mountain where they were training in and caused a landslide.

Killua had grown a lot too. He was slightly taller than Gon at 168cm and was a lot stronger than Gon because of his training when he was younger. His silvery hair looked pretty much the same for the last two years, since he used trimmed his own hair when he thought that it was too long. His green (is it green? I'm not sure, if I'm wrong, please correct me!) eyes were the same as always and as time passed, had tiny flecks of grey and black in it. His Nen ability, electricity; as unbelievably strong and could easily kill someone; well, he could kill someone without having to use it, but that's irrelevant at the moment. Killua already gave up being the heir to the Zoldyck family and it was now passed onto Illumi, Killua's older brother.

The pair had just been running through the forest, heading down a mountain. They had been running non-stop for about 21 hours and were now taking a short break.

"Ne, Killua," Gon said, fidgeting slightly, "I've been wondering... Do you want to go back to Whale Island with me? I want to see Mito-san, it's been a while since I last saw her."

"Okay!" Killua said, "It's good to take a break every now and then."

"So we take the boat at Dole Island? It's the closest place that has a boat to Whale Island," Gon said.

"Hn," Killua said, "That means the train to Dole right?"

"Yeah, so we quickly get down?" Gon said.

"Hn," Killua said, taking off again with Gon.

Soon, the pair reached the foot of the mountain and started walking towards the town. There, they had a _quick_ meal, which lasted for about an hour since they hadn't eaten for two days, before finding their way to the station. They showed their Hunter's license and boarded the special Hunter's compartment. They were sitting on the seats with their eyes closed when they heard the door rattle open. Killua and Gon tried to feel the person's presence; but they couldn't, so they opened their eyes to check. Then they sat up.

It was a _girl_. She was tall, and had dark bluish black hair which hung to her elbows. Her bangs covered her right eye and she had a small black star tattoo below her left eye which was a dark blue, which meant that her left was probably the same colour. She wore a dark blue off-shoulder top that only hung on one shoulder, showing a black strap. It was well-matched with the pair of black jeans that she was wearing. She had a long chain dangling from her jeans. She looked about the same age as them. She was carrying a bag with her. It was slung over one shoulder and she had a slightly bored expression on her face.

Killua and Gon stared at her. She had used her Zetsu for so long, even before she boarded the train. Who was she? Killua opened his mouth to speak when the girl spoke.

"Hey, mind if I sit here? I'm a hunter too," the girl said, holding up her license.

"No, go ahead," Killua said while Gon nodded.

"I'm Gon and he's Killua," Gon said, pointing at himself before pointing at Killua, "We are both fourteen. What's your name?"

"Killua?" the girl said, stepping closer to the silver haired boy "Is that really you? I suppose the rumours were true, you really did leave the Zoldycks."

"Aria?" Killua said, standing up, his eyes narrowing, "Did _they_ send you here?"

"Me? No! Of course not!" Aria said, grinning, "I'm probably searched for more thoroughly than you are. I left home when I was seven. I mastered my Nen ability and went to take the test last year. That's why my Zetsu was good. But when I came back home due to certain circumstances, _they_ told me that you left. I'm out here to find my master."

Gon looked from Aria to Killua. _'Eh??? Who is she? How does she know Killua?'_ Gon thought.

"Ne, ne, Killua, who is she?" Gon asked.

"Oh me?" Aria said, "I'm Aria Benovyk. I'm fourteen too. I'm Killua's childhood, well, I suppose the word friend might make it easier. And-"

"My ex-fiancée," Killua said quietly.

"Oh, ok, I see, I see," Gon said, nodding calmly before realising what Killua had just said, and yelled, "WHAT?????!!!!!!"

"Yup," Aria said, nodding, "but that was abolished when I left home. And Killua leaving just made things worse. Oh yeah, Killua, I was about to say your mission partner, but that was good too."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I didn't think that I'll see you after that last mission we did together," Killua said, sitting down and Aria sat down beside him.

"Neither did I," Aria said. When she saw Gon's confused look, she started to explain, "I'm part of the Benovyk family. The Benovyks are like the Zoldycks; we are a family of assassins. But we don't only do assassin. We cover assassin and bodyguard. Every member is required to pick one. Majority of the boys are chosen to become bodyguards, therefore it is almost tradition that the girls become assassins. The Zoldycks and the Benovyks are kinda close; therefore we occasionally do partner missions. When Killua and I were six, we did a mission together. That was the last time we saw each other."

"Oh, ok," Gon said. He liked this girl. She sounded nice. But since she was like Killua, wasn't she meant to act a little colder?

Killua seemed to read Gon's mind and said, "Aria left home when she was seven. In other words, she ran away. Just like me. We were both the heirs and the arranged marriage was supposed to be the bonding of our family," Killua looked at Aria, "Where did you go?"

"Lastoris (some random town)," Aria said, "I got a master and started learning Nen from him. He was a Hunter too. When I turned thirteen, he told me to become a Hunter, since I finished my Nen ability. I haven't seen him since."

"What was his name?" Gon asked.

"Oh right," Aria said, looking at Gon, "You're Gon Freecss, right? I've heard of you from my master."

"Who is he?" Gon and Killua repeated.

"Your father, Gon," Aria replied, "Ging Freecss was my master."

"EH??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gon asked, "you....you know Ging? Do you know where he is?"

Aria nodded before saying, "No, i'm looking for him."

"Wait a minute," Killua said, "If Ging did teach you, then what did you learn? I mean, how did you follow him around like that? Other than that Kite person, no one else has been heard of being Ging's apprentice."

"Hm... well, since my assassin training was like finished, it was pretty easy to keep up. Ging kept me a secret. But Kite knows about me too. Since I ran away, it was much easier for him to take me as an apprentice since I had no home," Aria said, "I mastered my Nen technique. Ging taught me everything necessary. I'm part of the Conjuring group, but I also use Emission and Enhancement skills."

"Ok," Gon said, "What's your Nen Ability?"

"Elemental Bomber Gun," Aria replied, "Basically, I shoot Nen bullets out of my fingers when I put my index and middle finger together like this," she said, shaping her fingers into a gun shape, "It makes an explosion when it hits something and depending on what elements are around me, the explosion will be different. For example, if I have loads of water around me, I can make an Ice explosion. If I'm in open air, I can make a Wind or Gas explosion. When there are a lot of trees or earth, I can make a fire explosion or a mass explosion of rocks. I can combine different attacks to make different explosions. Of course, metal can make lightning. If not, I can just make a normal explosion. Of course, I can choose not to make an explosion at all. And I have close range attack; which is basically the same thing without the bullets. I use Ko to help me, of course."

Killua and Gon exchanged scared looks. Aria's Nen ability did seem very powerful. Gon quickly turned to Aria and said, "Oh ok. Ging was very strong right? Tell me about him."

"You sure?" Aria said, concerned, "I don't want you to be hurt of what I say."

"Nah, go ahead," Gon replied.

"Ok then," Aria said, her face turning into a _very_ annoyed expression, "He's an IDIOT. A VERY BIG IDIOT."

Killua and Gon sweat-dropped as she continued, "He's stubborn and selfish. Ever since I turned 8, he treated me like his slave half the time... For the past five and a half years that I have been with him, I have told him to come and see you many times. But every time, he said no, and told ME to go instead."

"EH??????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gon and Killua said.

"Told you, Idiot right?" Aria said shrugging, "Actually seeing you guys isn't a big deal. I just pretended. He always makes me go check up on you; every three months or so. He's interested in you, of course. But I really wonder why he never came to see you. Ah well. Ever since the Hunter exam I haven't seen him. He told me to find him once I get it. Usually I can find him, but now I can't."

"Really? What does he think of me?" Gon asked.

"The truth, or flatter you?" Aria asked. She knew that it might be bad if she told him the truth. She hoped that he'll pick flatter instead, so that it would save her the guilt of telling someone that his father didn't think of him too well.

"Truth," Gon replied.

"Ok, he thinks that you're an idiot," Aria said, "You are a Hunter and his son but his apprentice had better luck finding him than you have, was basically what he said. But he did say that you are improving rapidly."

Gon and Killua sweat-dropped once more. _"she could have said the good things first,"_ the pair thought.

"So Aria, what are you going to do now?" Killua said.

"I need to find Ging," Aria said, "he gave me a challenge: Find me before your eighteen and I'll have a proper fight with you. Obviously, all those other matches that we had were just plain lies then."

"Really? You fought Ging?" What's he like?" Gon asked. _"So eager too know..."_ Aria thought, _"How can Ging's son be so innocent? Ging is so stupid and selfish and stubborn. AH well..."_

"He's strong," Aria said, "Can we change the subject now?"

"Aww... OK," Gon said, "So where are you going, Aria-san?"

"Aria will do," Aria said, "I'm going to Dole, to take the boat to Whale Island. Netero said that I should start there to look for Ging."

"Do you want to come with us?" Killua asked, "We need to train too, so fighting you will be a good idea. And we are looking for Ging too."

"hm.. maybe," Aria said, turning to Gon and saying, "I forgot, Ging told me to tell you this once I meet you face to face like this. You will never find me; unless you use the help of Aria. That was what he said. But I don't know whether to help you two or not. Judging by the fact that Ging said that you two are idiots; you two probably _are_ idiots."

"Oi! That's not nice! This will show you that I'm not an idiot!" Killua said, putting his hands together and conjuring up a huge amount electricity in his hands. He shot the ball of electricity at Aria as Gon yelled out Aria's name. But she had used her Ken to block it. But it still electrocuted her. Gon gasped; Aria would be in _deep_ trouble if she wasn't careful. But then...

"Hey Killua, you forgot right?" Aria said, she was standing up now, facing Killua with not a single scratch on her, "I'm a _Benovyk_ remember? I learnt how to control these kind attacks when I was three; two years before _you_."

"Shut up!" Killua said, standing up, but his eyes turned scared as Aria looked at him with an evil glint in her eye, "W-what?"

"Let's see, this carriage is made of metal, and there's an air-conditioner here," Aria said, shaping her fingers into a gun. She pointed it at Killua and said, "hm... let's see.... how about a gas explosion Killua?"

Killua shook his head when there was a loud BANG! Killua flew back slightly, landing back onto the seat. He blinked. It didn't hurt, but he knew that if he didn't use Ken, he would have experienced a lot of pain._._ '_She's strong'_ Killua thought as he sat up, "Itai...."; Killua looked down at his arm, which had a black/blue mark on it- shaped a bit like a star.

"Ah, I see that you are one of those who have experienced my Bomber Tattoo. It does that ocassionally. I don't know why it does that, but I don't think it's bad, but we just get rid of it in case anyway." Aria said, as she sat down next to him, pulling out a bottle from her bag, "I only used not even two thirds of my Nen and you start crying in pain. Well, suppose Ging's work did help."

Gon and Killua stared, Less than two thirds?! How strong was she?

"Here," Aria said, as she pulled a piece of cloth out of her bag and poured some of the liquid onto it. She dabbed it onto Killua's 'Bomber Tattoo' on his arm, "I made this myself. It's the best medicine to put on to the wounds. I made it with Nen, so you can't waste it. It's probably one of the only things that would fully cure my Nen attacks. Ging carries one too; I gave one to him in case. It also fully cures a lot of things. Poisons, weapon wounds like knife or sword stabs. Just pour a little bit and it'll be all gone. Of course, this is the only thing that can make the Bomber Tattoo disappear, I've seen other people try with some of their own stuff, but they never work for soem strange reason."

"Ah," Killua said, blushing. No one other than Mito-san and Leorio had helped him with his wounds before.

"No problem," Aria said, she replaced the cap on the bottle and placed the cloth and bottle back into her bag, "There you go."

"Thanks," Killua said, flexing his arm, to get used to moving it again.

"Don't have to be so polite," Aria said, shrugging. She looked at the pair with an amused look. She quickly glanced at her watch. The train had been chugging along for about an hour already. She felt kinda hungry. She hadn't eaten for a couple of days, relying on mostly water to survive. She grabbed her bag and rummaged through it, finally pulling out a box. She opened it; it had a quarter of a loaf of bread, along with some cheese, tomato and butter. She quickly took a small piece of paper from her bag, used Nen on it, and sliced the bread into slices. She sandwiched the cheese and tomato between it, before using the Nen filled paper to wrap it. Then she used Nen on it and held it near the fire. If Killua and Gon didn't use Gyo, they would have seen three packages floating in mid-air; which was what they saw, since they didn't use Gyo.

After some time, Aria pulled the packages back to her and opened them. A delicious smell exploded into the room and Gon and Killua were hungry. Aria picked up two of the packages and threw one of them at each boy.

"Here, eat," Aria said, opening her own package and picking up the sandwich. She bit into it and devoured it in minutes. Gon and Killua stared, she ate so fast. Aria noticed them staring and said, "What? I haven't eaten for ages. And when I say ages, I mean ages. Not like you two who didn't eat for two days. I've only been surviving on water for about one and a half weeks."

"Oh ok," Gon and Killua said, as they continued eating. Once the pair was done with their sandwiches, Aria pulled out two chocolate bars and threw them at the boys.

"You guys can have it," Aria said, "this lady gave it to me after I helped her with her lost animal."

The two boys were shocked. Aria hadn't eaten for more than ten days and she got the least of all of them. They felt as though they couldn't take this from her. Aria noticed that they weren't eating and figured that they felt guilty of taking her food.

"If you don't eat," Aria said, "I'll blow a hole through your head."

They boys quickly placed the chocolate bars in their mouth. But Gon broke the end of his and gave it to Aria. Aria shook her head and said, "You can have it. I don't eat sweet things. Give it to Killua it you want to. He _loves_ sweet things. I remember the time when he went and ate 50 boxes of Chocoballs in 2 days."

"heheh," Killua said, he had already finished his bar and had flashed back to the time when the Chocoball incident happened. Aria grinned at him before yawning.

"ah... better get some sleep..." Aria said, "Once I get to Dole I have some important things to discuss with Kiriko from the Hunters Association. I'm currently doing a job for Netero while I'm going in this direction."

"Eh? Can't you coming with us to Whale Island?" Gon asked.

"Maybe, depends on how long it takes," Aria said, pulling a long hooded cloak out of her bag.

"Aren't you coming to find Ging with us?" Gon asked.

"Ging says that you're an idiot. And that if you ever ask me for help, try to say no," Aria said. She wrapped herself in the cloak before asking, "How long will you be in Whale Island for?"

Killua and Gon exchanged looks, "A month or two maybe?" Gon said.

"Ok, I'll find you guys once I get there," Aria said.

"But you don't know where I live..." Gon said.

Aria sighed and said, "I do know where you live. Ging told me. I found it. I met your Mito-san. I exchange mail with her regularly since you don't. She's very worried you know."

"Oh... ok...." Gon said.

Aria yawned once more and said, "Well, good night. I wanna sleep, so that I can quickly do my job before looking for Ging. The only reason why I'm 'helping' you is 'cause I wanna find Ging okay?"

Aria was about to close her eyes when Killua interrupted her, "Hey Aria, aren't you going to use the beds?"

Aria sighed again. She opened her eyes and said, "I've been trained to sleep not using a bed. I haven't had one since I was seven. And I don't want one. Ging trained me this way. Oh yeah, don't try do anything, last time someone did, well, you don't wanna know. I always use Zetsu when I sleep by the way."

"O-okay," Gon and Killua quickly said.

"Now shut up and leave me alone," Aria said, pulling the hood over her head and closing her eyes.

Gon looked at Killua and said, "Wow, she's scary..."

"Yeah, I know," Killua said, "She was worse when she was younger though."

"Hey you two, I heard that," Aria said and the two boys shut up.

The boys looked at Aria before looking at each other. They went out of the carriage and started talking.

"Ne Killua," Gon said.

"hmm?" Killua replied.

"You know Aria?"

"Yeah."

"What was she like when she was younger?"

"Cold, indifferent, unsocial. Pretty different to what she was now. Last time, she could kill without hesitation. She probably can now, but she's different. She's happier. Long ago, she didn't speak. She didn't smile; she didn't do anything. Now she's more active. And she smiles a lot more. I supposed Ging taught her more than she needed to know," Killua said, smiling slightly.

"Ah, ok," Gon said, "I wonder how she met Ging."

"She was lying when she said that she just _met_ Ging. She did, but she's lying at the same time," Killua said, "I think that she did run away, but I think Ging was actually _looking_ for her."

"eh?! Why?"

"Because, judging by the fact that she's a well-known Benovyk. When she was young, she modelled under a different name. I think she met Ging from one of her shoots of something. That's all I remember her mother telling me. When she was seven she left home, but I think Ging had something to do with it," Killua said.

"Ah... ok," Gon said, "i wonder what Ging wanted from her."

"My strength, personality and talent. He said that liked me and asked me whether I wanted to be his apprentice. I was thinking of leaving home for a while, since I didn't want to get married to Killua," a voice suddenly said. Gon and Killua turned around to see Aria, wearing her blue cloak, "This cloak was Ging's too, He gave it to me. I travelled with him. He taught me Nen of course. Then he made me repay him by checking up on you. I was the one who led Kite to Ging. I was at Whale Island when Kite was there. I met Mito-san there."

Gon's eyes widened. He didn't feel Aria was there until she spoke. He looked at Killua. He looked as shocked as he was.

"When did you get here?" Killua asked.

"'Bout when you started talking about how cold and indifferent I was. But you were right. Ging did come to me. Well, we met then he asked me, then I ran away. Then I met him again and he took me in," Aria said simply.

"Oh ok," Gon said. "So when Kite suddenly disappeared, it was because of you."

Aria nodded. She turned to Killua and said, "My mother didn't know anything. You were spying on me weren't you?"

Killua turned away and nodded, "I wanted to know where you were. You see....I-"

"You fell in love with the me back then," Aria said, nodding. Killua turned to her. How did she know? Aria nodded once more before continuing, "I noticed. Ging just told me again."

Killua blushed and looked away before nodding. Aria continued, "the reason why I left was because you couldn't love that me. You would have been miserable. I wanted you to go for someone else. Now, I'm an archaeological Hunter. I've taken after Ging. But I'm spending my first few years looking for Ging first. But last year, once I got my license, I discovered something and gained my single star. Killua, go for someone else not me. Gon, don't go for someone like me. I'm not sure whether I'll help you guys anymore. But once we get to Dole, I'm leaving you two. I might meet you in Whale Island. It depends, if you stay long enough. I need to see Mito-san about something. So yeah. For now, I'll be on the train roof-top. Don't worry, nothing will happen to me."

And after saying that, Aria leaped up, spun once in the air and landed on the train-carriages roof with a light thump. Then they heard no more from Aria. And when the train stopped at Dole, they never saw her.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Hey you guys! I actually have a weird feeling about this fanfic. I had a good idea at first, but I'm not so sure about it. So I'm thinking about not continuing it. But if I get more than 8 comments, I'll do the next chapter. Please review and comment. But for now, Ja ne! ^_^**


End file.
